Dream
by Tempered Heart
Summary: Haru has just settled into a comfortable life in college, but what happens when the family he had been avoiding, finally makes their move. A story about Haru and his brothers as they reconnect major OC, better then it sounds. Will be romance and lots of other stuff. Its going to be a major story, and it doesn't suck, yet..haha joke. OH JUST FRICKEN READ IT!


**MUST READ THE FALLOWING:**

** I want to make something clear before continuing. This is going to be an epic story filled with OC's, but the Free characters will come into play. This is a story that takes place after Eternal Summer, when Haru and Makoto are in College in Tokyo and Nagisa, rei etc are in their last year of highschool. This is mainly a story about Haru reconnecting with his family, and his brothesss pleral many. Oh and there is the fact that none of Haru's friends know about his siblings. This will fallow the povs of many people most of them OC's who I will try to decribe as vividly as possible. This will be a story packed with Yaoi so if your not interested... GET OUT! There will be eventual RinHaru and or maybe MakoHaru but most likely the first one. There will also be lots of OC/OC so yah. IF your wondering Haru is ALWAYS the bottom , he was created that way. **

**This is my first fan-fiction so this should be interesting.**

**Rated M because I Can.**

**I'm not sure if its going to get real sexual later on because i have never written anything like that, but I'll probably do it anyway.**

**Disclaimer**: I Don't own Free Blah blah.

**Dream**

_Chapter 1_

Pilot

"Ahhhhh! No, no, no! I cant be late! she'll kill me, she'll actually kill me this time!" He knew it. This was it, this was the day he actually died, and it wasn't even his fault this time! It was just the god damn costume was like a death trap, it took one person to get him in it, and four people to get him out of it. That wasn't his fault! And then no one would give him a ride to the restaurant. Not even his supposed manager, who ditched him after the shoot, just cause the restaurant was in _walking _distance.

Now here he was, dogging pedestrians on the busy streets of Tokyo, keeping his hood up and head down, praying that no one recognizes him. Don't get him wrong, he loves his fans to death, but right now he just needed to get to the restaurant, and pray _she_ doesn't take his head. Of course it was a false prayer, he knew, but the quicker he gets there, the less damage to be done. Witch was becoming increasingly difficult under the swell of people all in their own rush to return home after a long day of work.

It was just that time of day in the big city, when people flooded the sidewalks and emerged from the towering sky scrapping buildings. He felt like he was suffocating. At first it had been nearly impossible to adjust when he first came to Tokyo. He had suffered at least five panic attacks, one of witch almost made him pass out. He just wasn't good with crowds. Ironic now given his status, but back then it had been torture. As of this second though, he barley noticed. It was all second nature.

He hurried along past more people and took a left down a street littered with news and or magazine vendors, hoping to make a short cut. In front of him a burly bald headed man sat in a magazine stall, with a bored expression on his face. In front of his stall a few high school girls were looking at the magazines, cooing to each other about cute celebrities. Each dressed in their uniforms, he felt a wave of nostalgia at his own high school memories, and or coarse _that _person popped into his head. Normally he would of walked right past the giggling group of girls, but then one of them said something.

"aaaah, look Kawa-san is on the cover!" Now _that_ got his attention. Coming to a slow stop he turned a peered over the girls heads to examine what they were looking at. In one of the girls hands she held a sports magazine with a picture of a tall man on it. In the picture the man was dressed in nothing but swim trunks( the kind athletic swimmers ware) and goggles around his neck, in his left hand he held a swim cap. Featured on an all white back ground, it clearly displayed the mans strong build, showing off every curve and muscle, broad shoulders and all. A sandy blonde halo sat on his head, short and messy, like always, but what really held all the attention were his deep emerald green eyes that were staring off into the distance. Under the captivating photo was a caption

"Kawa Rittsu, Going to the Olympics!?"

He couldn't help the face splitting grin that crossed his face. Pushing past the teenage girls, he walked up to the vender and grabbed one of those magazines from the rack. Up close it was even better, all linoleum and slick, but still _he_ was on it.

" Oh? Ya a fan too?" The vender asked in rough course voice, well worn with age.

" Yes very much so," he replied not tearing his eyes away from the magazine in his hands, smile never leaving.

"Yah," the vender replied. "Kawa's really popular, both with guys and girls. Guys cause he's such a great athlete, and girls cause he's good lookin. Ya know they're sayin he may be going to the Summer Olympics? I sure hope so, it wouldn't hurt to have a guy like that repreasentin Japan, he's a genius when it comes to swimin."

"Is that really true?" he asks, hope coloring his eyes.

"ya there's a whole article on it inside, and poster, all yours if ya buy it kid."

"Oh, ya. I'll take it!" he says putting the magazine on the counter a rifling through his pocket for money.

Faintly in the back ground he hears one of the girls squeal about "Kazu-kun," and sure enough next to the magazines of Kawa, there is one of a boy with black hair and blue eyes, smiling at the camera, much like he is now.

After paying the vendor, he grabs his magazine, and is about ready to leave, earlier troubles forgotten, when the vendor gets a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, have we met before?" The vendor asks, peering at him suspiciously.

"No," He quickly replies, and turns to leave before he can stare at him any longer. Pulling his hood farther over his face as he passes the teenage girl herd.

Walking faster then before, with a cheesy smile still plastered to his face, he moves with new renewal, rushing for a whole other reason.

Finally he enters the dimly lit restaurant, magazine still clutched to his chest. The restaurant is nice, and decked out in an old style Japanese way, bamboo screen dividers between tables, very relaxing and intimate, not to mention expensive.

He walks up to the hostess, a young pretty woman, dressed in a white yukata with pink sakura flowers speckled across it. She eyes him from top to bottom making a sour face as if some one had just farted. "Reservation?" she asks, sarcasm lacing her voice, still looking at him with that sour face.

Honestly he couldn't really blame her, he didn't look like the usual cliental, he's sure. Dressed in black jeans, dark combat boots with the laces left untied, and a dark blue parka with the hood pulled up, he didn't look all that fancy.

"uh no actually my friend should be here already. Fujioka Akiye?" he said reciting his friends name for clarification.

The hostess visibly snorted, something not attractive on her at all. "You? With the famous photographer, Fujioka? Aha sure." Suddenly feeling nervous at the hostess's disbelief, he smiles nervously. If there was one thing he didn't like that was confrontation. Peeling his hood back from his head, he gave the hostess a good look at his face.

Almost instantaneously, her face turned a bright shade of red, an action he often got from girls.

"Yes! So sorry right this way!" She began to lead him past tables, the heads of people turn to look at him and whisper. He can feel his ears burn red with embarrassment. He didn't like being the center of attention, even though he should be used to it now.

They make there way to the back of the restaurant, dodging tables and stares. Finally she leads him to a small secluded section in the very back. Its small and intimate, like all their tables and closed off by pretty bamboo screen dividers, except this one may be a bit more private.

Sitting at the table by their selves, sat a woman no older then twenty-two, holding a beer in one hand and a menu in the other. She was undoubtedly pretty, with supple curves of womanhood, and long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached half way down her back. The minute they entered her eyes looked up to meet them, a unique pumpkin orange color, big and round and at that moment narrowed in anger.

Normally he would be petrified by her look, but he still couldn't get over the stupid grin on his face.

"Your late." She said anger clearly lacing her tone. As if taking it as her cue the hostess quickly left, muttering something about getting the waitress.

Ignoring her, he slipped off his jacket, revealing slender arms and a plain white T-shirt. He slowly sat down his smile fading, cautious like a deer caught in head lights.

"Nanase Kazuko! Is it SO impossible to be on time! Just once?!" He winced knowing that the full name defiantly meant certain doom, though later he might laugh at how she sounds like a scolding mother.

"Aki-chan, I was ju-."

"Don't Aki-chan me! You are not getting out of it this time! I do not understand how you had a shoot, 15 minutes away, and it ended a hour ago, and I had one 30minutes away, and it ended after yours. So explain to me how the hell I got here first!"

Kazuko shivered in his seat and leaned back into it, hoping to disappear.

Fujioka Akiye, had been one of his best friends since they had met in kindergarten and he loved her dearly, but she could have quite the temper when she wanted to. They had known each other for nearly their whole lives, and by now they were well aware of each others flaws, more so she was aware of his. Like how Kazuko had a pension for being late, and how he was not a morning person, or how he was able to inhale food like a vacuum, etc, etc. But that didn't stop her from getting pissed at him, especially when they had both had photo shoots, close to each other today.

Although Akiye may not look it, she was a famous photographer, in Japan and more recently the world. She was known for being able to capture the _true human spirit_ , whatever that was, and was often sought after by modeling agencies like the one Kazuko works for. So once in a while she would take a job and do a few shoots to pay rent, though Kazu knew she enjoyed taking candid photos of people more. He could still clearly remember the day she gotten a camera from her parents for her birthday, and from that day forth decided what she was going to be. Even though now, that camera was considered to be outdated, she refused to use anything else to take photos with.

Given all that it was surprising that Aki hadn't been the one to get Kazuko into the business, but that right belonged to another woman.

Remembering that his childhood friend had just been yelling at him, he pulled out the magazine.

"Never mind that Aki-chan the reason I was late was because of this!" He stated proudly, laying the item down on the table in triumph. Aki just gave him a look like he was a complete idiot.

"Because you wanted to get a sports magazine," She deadpanned.

Kazuko rolled his eyes and pointed at the picture.

"Look at the picture Aki. The PICTURE." It took a few seconds for it to sink in, and her eyes widened cosmetically.

Suddenly she lunged forward and grabbed the magazine to examine it closely.

"This is- t-this is." Kazuko nodded smugly, feeling rather proud of himself as if he had made it on the cover.

"a-and it says, h-he might be going to the Olympics!"

"mmhhhhmmm. Isn't it great! He's super famous now! And the vendor guy told me theirs a poster inside!" Aki gave him a skeptical look, wondering why he would want a poster of him, and whether or not it was a little bit creepy.

Aki flipped through the magazine till she found the article, and started to read it dreamily.

"Who would of thought, that all of us would be where we are now today."

"What are you trying to say? That you didn't think we could do it?" Kazuko asked skeptically.

"Well I never doubted Rittsu, he was always made for the water." Aki replied, nostalgia of their childhood flashing in her amber eyes.

Soon the waiter came by, taking their orders and they were left with a new change of topic.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your lateness Nanase." Akiye said in a cold tone, but with less bite to it then she had had in the beginning. The discovery of the magazine had quelled her anger, but she wasn't nice enough to let Kazuko get off free.

Suddenly Aki's face morphed into a look of pure evil, a sadistic smile resting on her lips.

"You know, we have a shoot together coming up in a few days."

Kazuko gave an uneasy smile at the look on her face. It wasn't often Kazu did a modeling shoot where Akiye was the photographer, but whenever they did it was always fun. Akiye was a great photographer and she wasn't afraid to yell at Kazuko when he wasn't in the right position, and she also knew all of his beast angles. So he was a bit confused as to why she looked like she was about to murder a puppy.

Slowly he took a sip tentative sip of his tea, waiting for her to go on.

"Well it turns out it's actually a joint shoot," she said taking a long swig of her beer.

"ok..." It wasn't as if it was unheard of. Kazuko had done allot of Modeling with other models and its not like it was ever a huge deal.

"and your doing it with Ueno Hayate.."

Tea spewed out a Kazuko mouth as he made choking noises. Akiye looked on, that sadistically sweet smile still in place.

"Isn't that great, ne Kazu?"

Standing up, Kazu slammed his palms on the table, rattling the silverware. The look on his face one of pure betrayal.

"WHAT! WHY!"

Slowly the smile slid off her face until she just looked annoyed.

"Lower your voice Kazuko, we are in a public setting." She said taking a long chug of her beer.

"LOWER MY VOICE? How can you ask me to lower my voice when your telling me to work with that, THAT DICK!"

"Sit down already will you? Its not that big of a deal."

Kazuko did sit down but not with out glaring at her as best he could, but it was less threatening then adorable. He looked like a kicked puppy, with big blue eyes and pouty cheeks.

"You know I hate that guy," and it was true, he really, really did. Hate didn't even come close to how Kazu felt about him, more like a detested him, loathed him even.

Ueno Hayate was another big famous idol in Japan and had rocketed to popularity around the same time Kazu had. You could say they were rivals, but it extended beyond that. The first time Kazu had met the guy he had mane fun of his height and slightly girly looks. Kazuko wasn't short but compared to male models or even female models he was. Any time they were together Hayate made fun of him and tortured him, he even a had a wonderful nickname for him. Kazuko had done shoots with him before, and they all ended in yelling, on Kazuko's end, and a smug smirk from Hayate. But no matter how much he hated him, their fans loved the outcome, always overjoyed to see their two favorite models in pictures together.

Now it made sense why Akiye was doing the shoot, if anyone could keep Kazu from going on a rampage, it was Akiye.

"Then I'll just call Junko-chan and.."

"What you don't think she knew, she's the one that set it up, but of course I made sure to tell her not to tell you about Hayate-kun."

Nakano Junko was Kazuko's relatively new Manger, since the last one quit about three months ago, fed up with Kazu's constant lateness and lack of responsibility. She was a sweet woman somewhere in her early thirties with a bright, happy attitude, but she tended to be a bit of an air head. Obviously she had never witnessed Kazu's and Hayate's relationship, so he couldn't blame her.

"SO your the one!" Kazu accused pointing a finger at Aki. "YOU did this to me!"

Akiye waved his accusations away with a hand, and responded calmly, " All I did was tell you. Besides it was all arranged by Maki-san."

That shut Kazuko up, no matter how much he hates Hayate, he couldn't disobey his boss.

"Is that why were here." Kazuko asked, the realization of certain doom deflating his anger. Now he realized why Aki wanted to have dinner with him.

"Yep, mostly. Now stop pouting! We got something to celebrate here! Rittsu's finally making it big!" Kazu gave a small smile in response. Akiye was right they did have something to celebrate, and he could always cry about the demon man later.

They spent the rest of the night getting as drunk as possible.

**As the title said , this is a Pilot, a test run.**

**I Hope you found it at least some what satifying.**

**If you want to review, cool. If you think it sucks, don't just say "This is fucking awful!" tell me why its fucking awful.**


End file.
